1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmitting apparatus and an image transmitting program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image transmitting apparatus and an image transmitting program which transmit image data and control information for executing a print processing based on the image data according to an operation by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of such a kind of a mobile information terminal is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-303054. In the related art, a mobile information terminal produces order information to print image data according to an input by a user, adds the order information to a tag of the image data, then transmits the tagged imaged data to a printer equipped shop.
However, in the related art, the image data is transmitted together with the order information, that is, the image data is transmitted after completion of the user input for order, resulting in a long standby time for the user until completion of the transmission.